


Times Change

by SandyMinbrook



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bill is Blinded, Far in the future, Hurt, Inside jokes, Inter-dimensional fight, M/M, Pain, Post-Weirdmageddon, Sad, Sort of? - Freeform, Time Bending, Time Travel, Weirdmageddon, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyMinbrook/pseuds/SandyMinbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the demonic battle is over, Bill realizes his crucial mistake and sacrifices everything so a certain pair of twins - especially the one with the pine tree hat - can live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Change

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best piece but probably a good one.
> 
> Might be a bit confusing but don't worry, most of it gets explained.  
> Let me know of any mistakes or corrections I should make!

“I’ll shoot!” Bill pointed his old rifle a bit to the left of Dipper, his hand trembling from the weight of the weapon and the blood loss. The blond stood awkwardly, his slacks tightly hugging his left calf where crimson blood from a bullet wound stained the already dark material.

“Bill, it’s just me” Dipper whispered, ducking his head slightly as he hugged his right arm to his damaged ribs. “Pine Tree…” Dipper spat out a small glob of blood that hit the dusty floor of the old construction sight.

“What do you call a cake made out of cheese?” Bill readjusted the rifle to aim at where he heard Dipper’s voice from. Shape shifters could change how they sounded like and it wouldn’t be that hard to imitate his lover’s speech.

“Dairy-cious” Dipper whispered back, quietly stepping out of Bill’s line of aim. “It’s me –I swear – you fuckhead, everyone else is dead”

“Then why are you whispering?” the blonde refused to lower the gun and stubbornly pointed it at where he heard Dipper talking from. Blood slowly trickled into a large stain on his ripped vest and button shirt.

“I don’t know, maybe someone is alive” Dipper coughed and his mouth suddenly stunk of copper, something he did not want to think about. “Did you sweep everything?”

“Best as I could in my state.” Bill reached out his other hand towards the brunet and felt for the boy’s aura. It didn’t escape the human how bad Bill must have been magically drained if he had to use his hand to channel energy and couldn’t just summon it up from the Mindscape.

“Oh thank god Pine tree, it’s actually you” the demon broke into a sob and dropped his rifle, limping forward and into Dipper’s arms. The teen had to catch him as the blond stepped a bit too far to the left.

“Dipper, I’m so sorry I dragged you into this all those years ago, I knew we’d end up somewhere here and I knew I was risking you and your life and your soul and everything you are and I’m sorry I didn’t think I’d get attached, I’m so sorry Pine Tree” Bill clung onto the brunet’s jacket, their blood mixing, slowly seeping into each other’s clothes.

“Bill it’s alright, it’s alright…” Dipper winced as the demon applied a bit too much pressure to his ribcage, but ignored it. “We won, Bill, we won” tears started rolling down Dipper’s cheeks, leaving clean trails on his dirty face. One rolled into a cut and the boy felt a light sting from the droplet.

“Where’s Sh- Mabel?” Bill paused, “Stanford? Stanley?” the blond started sinking to the floor, pulling Dipper down with him. “Where’s Question Mark? Ice? Where’s the Gideon guy? Where are they, Pine Tree…” both were now sitting on the floor amongst the debris of burned metal and pieces of ripped out meat.

The human paused, looking around the area, at the chapping brick walls that lacked doors and at the red stains on them. “We’re the only survivors” he whispered.

They sat there for a few more moments.

“Now what?” Dipper inquired.

“I don’t know. I didn’t think I’d live this long”

“You never told me the goal… You never told me what we were fighting for and what we’d win…” More blood leaked into Dipper mouth. “But now that the fight’s over… tell me… what was it”

“The fourth Journal. The one you wrote.” The demon sighed, blindly burying his face into the human’s chest. He was loosing his blood levels at an alarming rate. He felt his human still and stiffen, taken aback by the statement.

“But I didn’t write the fourth Journal… I didn’t write _any_ journal” Dipper squeaked out as he started loosing feeling in his left foot, assuming it was either a numbing spell that finally started affecting his nerves or something else he didn’t even want to know about.

“When I came to power I got control of matter, space, and unfortunately, time.” A beat of silence and the demon spoke up again, “I needed more answers than Ford or you at the time could provide so I fast forwarded. Skipped over how Stanley defeated me, over you and Shooting Star going home, over you graduating. Then you getting back to good old Gravity Falls. Starting to study the supernatural.” Another beat of silence. “Then you writing the Fourth Journal.”

“But… We never defeated you. Shooting Star and I never went back to Piedmont…” Dipper stared off into the distance, not focusing his gaze on anything in particular.

“That’s because I looked into it and played my cards differently, Pine Tree. I won but by looking at you in a couple years, I not only had the whole world under my hand, but also the Fourth Journal, both volumes.” Bill suddenly felt like lying down, not being able to sit upright anymore. He started craning to the side, hoping that wherever he’d land, there wasn’t something sharp there ready to pierce his neck. “But soon the fame spread and neighboring demons decided to end my reign for I was growing terrifyingly powerful.”

“So they attacked?” Dipper caught the demon as he started to slump and lay him down gently, avoiding the tiny shards of glass that littered the cemented floor. “But couldn’t have you burned the book and just kept all the information in you mind? I’ve seen you do similar things…” the human decided to lie down as well, taking the demon’s hand to let him know he was there.

“Even better, I hid it in the Mindscape. But you and you sister have entered it before without my consent. So if my enemies tried hard enough, they would be able to do that too. So I decided why not kill them all.”

“And die in the process?”

“Why do you think that, Pine Tree?”

“You didn’t want to take me all together, you knew it was a suicide mission so you locked me in your mansion and left. But I saw the way you behaved around your allies – too nice. You weren’t planning on coming back, were you?”

Silence stretched out between them, swallowing both whole.

“You caught me.” Bill choked out and broke into a coughing fit. Blood trickled from his mouth and onto the grey floor. “I knew I’d die” he rasped out in between the violent coughs. “And now I realize it, my chase for power was stupid. Yeah I killed a bunch of people I didn’t like but technically I also killed you.” He finally stopped choking and took a deep breath but winced, “Pine Tree, the amount of injuries you have will prove fatal in five minutes. Even with how low my power base is now, I can still see it.”

Dipper looked down at his broken, un-even chest, then lower down at the thin metal rod sticking out of his right thigh. Then finally at the thin piece of wire going through his left lung and continuing lower down until it’s very end stuck out in his lower back.

“I don’t have enough right now to heal everything because with the amount of energy I’d have to use on you, I’d die myself. And if that happens you won’t be getting out of this dimension yourself, stuck here to starve or get eaten.” Bill reached out the hand that Dipper wasn’t already holding and tried to brush back the other’s hair, that he supposed out of eye-stalking Dipper everywhere he went, was falling over the human’s eyes.

He missed and accidently poked the other in the nose but used that to find his brown curly bangs, “But I do have enough energy to do something else.” He placed his hand on the boy’s forehead and pushed the remainders of his power into reaching back over time.

Bill blinked his singular eye, surprised to the unusual feeling of being in his demonic form. He looked around and immediately recognized the spacious room as part of his pyramid floating castle he fancied so much before he got control over the entire world. He heard screaming and saw two kids running down the corridor, away from him.

It was his Pine Tree, though much younger, and his sister speeding into the dead-end corridor. Yes, he was back to the time he was still trying to push through with Weirdmageddon, and right before the Stan twins tried to trick him with the whole clothes changing thing that he knew of beforehand.

If he had another option, he would have picked it but the only way to save himself and Pine Tree was to go back in time and play dumb, letting the humans trick him and never risking the Pines family in the demonic war that was to come if he succeeded in world domination.

He grew alarmingly attached to the meatsacks over the years that they served for him, especially to the young Pines man that complied to him the most and aced all his missions without failure. And as years passed, the wimpy kid he knew earlier turned into a powerful man, not one to be messed with.

Bill’s body in the far future turned limp in the hands of an injured brunet. Then as Stanley locked him in the mind space and Bill got erased – the cooling blond turned to stone to the horror of Dipper Pines.

But the next thing he knew, he was 12 and they were standing in the middle of the forest, his sister by his side. He knew he was just thinking about something a second ago, something sad and related to Bill Cipher but he couldn’t place it.

Maybe it was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for dedicating time from your precious life to read this small piece, have a good day!


End file.
